Remember Me
by vixiaSparks
Summary: About a girl that's been there and back again. The crew welcome her back with open arms, but wait, we've met before? T for language.


The ocean breeze...this unfamiliar place...

A warm summer for my lonely winter...

...help me remember...

...Ive missed you...

~VvV~

It's bright...

"Sale! Three lettuce heads, five hundred belli!"

Im lying on...Dirt...

"Fresh fish RIGHT from the bay!"

My head, Lori thought. Nothing was clear. She rolled to her side, clutching her face. What was all this noise?

She sat up slowly, dazed as she stared down the open end of an alleyway. Never had she felt so confused, or bewildered. The sounds of a marketplace carried on while she, in the shadow of a dead-end alley, tried in vain to make sense of it all. Where was she?

One man, the owner of a trinket stall nearby noticed Lori's movement and turned from his table. He stared at blank eyes that stared back.

"Oi, girl- Are you alright?" Her expression stayed blank. She said nothing. Taking it as a yes, he shrugged and went back to his own business.

Again, slowly, she stood, brushing the dust from her clothes. The dirt street beneath her scratched at her bare feet. Lori fell to her senses and decided to take leave of the empty alley. Maybe the answer was out there? She stepped into the sunlight and into the busy streets of a foreign city she had most certainly never been to before. Everyone went about their morning like nothing while Lori stood like a lost child, desperately searching for her missing mother. No one cared that she seemed so lost, nor did they notice her lack of proper public attire. They brushed by, only worrying about the freshest picks for the day that were being bought up by other shoppers.

Have I been kidnapped? Lori wondered, glancing up and down the street. She wouldnt doubt that...But why would her kidnapper live her in such a busy place? Maybe she'd been raped? Maybe they disposed of her when they were done. Lori ruled that one out and cringed at the thought. However, she didnt exactly feel raped.

Finally, she began to walk. Where to, she wouldn't have the faintest clue. This was an unfamiliar place after all. She strolled awkwardly, still dazed. Perhaps this was a good thing, rather than panicking and losing more of her senses. Unfortunately, it would seem she'd attract attention anyway. Bumping into a few rushing civilians, she ricocheted off one man hurrying on his way, colliding with two other men taking a look at a stand selling thrifted swords.

One of them spun around immediately, shoving Lori away like a snake. The older man sneered at her. "Watch where you're going!" He snapped, storming off. Lori simply blinked, continuing on her way down the street. "Jerk..." She mumbled.

By the stand, the other man, whom had said nothing, stared at her retreating form till it disappeared into the crowd.

Roronoa Zoro watched intently before shaking his head. Couldn't have been, He told himself, yawning abruptly as he scratched the back of his head.

Not too far away, on the opposite side of the street Zoro's not-too-favorite crewmate called out to him.

"OI- MARIMO~!"

Zoro growled, turning to the Mugiwara Pirates' chef.

"WHAT?" He hollered back, nearly getting hit by a fifty pound sack of flour. The swordsman spun around, catching it with a grunt. Sanji and Robin strolled toward him, Robin smiling as always.

"Swordsman-san. I believe it is time to return to the ship."

~VvV~

"Maybe I can find a police officer..." Lori thought aloud to no one in particular. As she walked along the city's turning streets, the dirt road soon turned to cobblestone when she entered an large square. It was hardly as busy as the other streets, probably for lack of venders and stalls. She paused to stare up at the tall architecture looming above.

From the other end of the square, a group of men sat amongst the benches, menacing it seemed, just lounging there. They were a scary-looking bunch. Six or seven of them, no doubt a group of pirates not to be reckoned with. Yet, it looked as if Lori didnt have a choice whether or not to mess with them. She certainly had the worst of luck this morning. One of the bigger ones glanced over in her direction. He stopped gulping down his grog just enough to glare. Nudging his overweight crewman, he nodded towards her.

The fat man stopped as well. "Hey, isnt that...?"

"That bratty little pirate girl!" Another exclaimed.

"Heh heh-Dont look like no little girl no more!"

"That punk's got some guts!"

Lori turned her head over to the commotion. Fear struck her as the motioned toward her, especially with several drawn swords and guns. She gulped, quickly walking away, too frightened to confront any of them. The first one, however, the one that spotted her, caught up, yanking her back. Lori yelped, her feet sliding across the stone ground. He grabbed the collar of her shirt, yanking her close.

"You cost us thirty thousand belli, ya little prankster!" He spat, shaking her.

"W-w-what are you t-talking about?" She whimpered, trying to pull away. As if being lost wasn't difficult enough.

"Dont punk with us, brat!"

"Our captain wants your head for messin' with him!"

"I dont even know you!" Lori tried to explain. "I dont think Im the one you're talking about!"

"Bullshit!" Lori hit the ground with a thud as the man roughly threw her down. He raised his foot to stomp on her, bring it down enough to crack the cobblestone. She managed to roll out of the way, quickly scampering to her feet.

"GET HER!"

Lori tore down the streets of Kaiza Isle, tears welling in her eyes. She slammed into countless people, trying to lose the pirates who just seemed to get closer despite their size. No offense, but these fat guys were really fast!

Around one corner, she glanced behind her back to check for them. They werent too far behind, making Lori run even faster.

"Luffy! Watch where you're-"

SLAM!

Lori's vision went completely black for a moment, then faded back. She got up, head spinning, and apologized hastily. The teen in the red vest offered a sorry as well, but Lori was already down the street.

Luffy scratched his head, confused as the stranger bolted off. "Wonder why she's in such a hurry!"

"That couldnt have been-?" Luffy turned to his navigator, head tilted. "Huh?"

"Who was that?" Usopp wondered, "She kinda looked like-"

"DOWN HERE!" A rush of air flew past the three as the other pirates ran by. "SHE'S HEADED FOR THE DOCKS!"

Robin, Zoro and Sanji had just came to view with the other three, just missing the running figures turn the opposite corner.

"What was that about?" The chef asked Nami. Usopp shrugged. "It looks like someone was in trouble."

Luffy grinned, "Maybe we should go help!"

"Luffy, didnt you see!" Nami cried, "That was Lori!"

~VvV~

"GOT'CHA, BRAT!"

Lori screamed at the top of her lungs as one of the men tripped her with the sheath of his sword, forcing her to the ground. She had just made it to the harbor of the island when the pirates finally caught up. Now they surrounded her, laughing mercilessly.

They grabbed her and pushed her around in a circle like a pinball.

"What should we do with her~!"

"Not as strong as you were before, are you, brat?"

"Yeah, why is that? Hahaha!"

Lori yelped, punching one right in the nose. He stumbled back, startled. His friend grabbed Lori's wrist roughly. "Why you!"

"Let GO of me!" She continued to yell, thrashing around helplessly. "Let me go!"

He caught hold of her throat, hoisting her up slowly. He snarled, choking her even more. Lori gasped, hitting his arms and kicking about. "You're dead, you freaking brat!"

"Oi..."

The laughing stopped. The pirates turned toward the end of the street behind them. Lori squinted through watery eyes, desperately clinging to the man's fist around her neck. What seemed like the leader glared.

"This aint none of yer business!"

From beneath his straw hat, Luffy looked up, eyes piercing. The look only reserved for the worst of the worst. He cracked his knuckled, frowning. "My nakama is my business..." He growled. The other pirates definitely thought it wasnt funny now.

"T-That's Monkey D. Luffy!" One squealed.

"And his crew! Their bounty! It's ridiculous!"

"Garbo, you better let her go!"

Garbo, however, only squeezed her neck tighter. Lori felt like her head was going to pop right off.

"Like I'd run away from this guy!"

Sanji pulled away from his cigarette for a moment, exhaling. "You really better let her go."

"Oh? Does it make you mad?" Garbo gritted his teeth and unsheathed his sword. "Then let's see how you like it with this little bitch's head cut off!"

"GOMU GOMU...NO PISTOL!"

Lori was flung to the ground as Garbo was sent flying back into the stacks of cargo boxes lining the docks. His friends jumped, but immediately pulled out their weapons. Robin smiled.

"Venti Fluer~"

Swords and guns hit the dirt as Robin's hands slapped them away.

There was another 'shink' and Lori watched blood splatter, a few of the pirates falling after a flash of blue light. Air rushed her face, and a shadow stood above her.

"Z..oro..."

"Guys! Marines!" Usopp suddenly warned, pointing up the hill.

"Franky! Brooke!" Nami called. Lori turned to the water and craned her neck up at the Thousand Sunny-Go. She was speechless.

"Watch out!" Lori ducked and bullets flew. Down the street Marines reloaded their guns, hurrying down to the docks. The other pirates were already long gone, leaving the Strawhats to deal with them. They ran past Lori as she got up, jumping aboard the giant ship. Of course, one Straw Hat stopped.

"Come on, Lori! We have to leave!" Luffy grinned, extending his hand.

All she could do was stare. At his hand, at his face. What else was there to do? He Looked like Luffy, he smiled like Luffy. But Luffy didnt care. As more bullets fired he simply grabbed Lori's arm and Lori lost her grip on reality. He rocketed his other hand onto Sunny-Go's railing.

"What are you-WAAAAAH~!" They were sling-shoted through the air as the ship set sail, quickly leaving Kaiza Harbor.

"Wait, the water!" Lori cried. They fell toward the deck, straight into the open hatch that lead to Sunny-Go's fish aquarium. They hit the water, losing grasp of one another.

Lori sunk down in a daze. From the surface she saw Brooke and Chopper looking down frantically.

Yet it was quiet. The water was cool and silent. She blinked underwater before shaking her head several times.

Luffy is down here too, She thought. Sure enough through the water she saw the blurry form of Luffy lying on the bottom of the aquarium. Quickly, she swam down, finding it quite difficult to pull him back up. He grinned up at her the whole way, somehow the happiest kid in the world (Even if he was half-conscious).

On the surface, Franky sprawled Luffy out on deck while Nami revived him quite violently.

Sanji politely took Lori's hand, assisting her out of the water. She hesitated, barely touching his palm as she got out. The other straw hats gathered around, relatively happy to see her. It puzzled Lori to no end.

"WHEEEEW~!" Luffy sighed, grinning even wider (If that was even possible). "Thanks for that one, Lori!"

She stared down at him.

"You know...my name..."

"Well, of course!" Usopp said like it should have been the most logical thing in the world. Sanji took off his jacket, attempting to put it around Lori's shoulders. She quickly stepped back.

"DONT touch me," She snapped, more afraid then angry.

What's going on here, She wanted to say. This was impossible! These people, this ship- Was she still asleep?

"Lori..." Nami started.

"STOP- saying my name." She snapped, again, not meaning to be rude. Her chest felt like it was constricting. Breathing was becoming more difficult.

Years of wishing she was in this very spot. Always wanting nothing more than this family standing RIGHT in front of her and yet...

"Do we- know each other or something?"

Robin tilted her head thoughtfully. "Apprentice-san, do you not remember us?"

"That's impossible!" Sanji frowned. "Lori...?"

"Dont you remember us?" Others chimed.

Lori's face washed over with confusion, "...Remember you...?"

"Maybe we made a mistake?" Chopper meeped. "She's so much taller then Lori!"

"She acts different too." They all began to chat, contemplating whether Lori was Lori or not.

"No." Luffy said firmly. He stood, planting his arms on either of Lori's shoulders. "This is definitely Lori."

The girl stared, something she'd been doing a lot that morning. They fell silent, but agreed. Now they were all staring back at her. Lori gulped uncomfortably, absentmindedly wringing out the bottom of her soaked T-shirt.

Robin broke the silence, resting an arm on Lori's shoulder, "Perhaps we should get you into drier clothes first, Apprentice-san?"

The girl excused the interesting name and slowly nodded, letting the librarian and navigator lead her to the Sunny-Go's living quarters. never had she felt so relieved to leave so many stares.

Inside, the ship rocked gently, making the overhead lights down the hall sway lazily. There were many rooms. It made Lori curiouser and curiouser. They stopped at a particular door down the hall. Nami and Robin turned.

"This was your room." The navigator explained it as if she thought Lori had died or something. "Everything's just like you left it. We never had the heart to clean it out really. Good thing, ne?" Lori nodded politely, glancing at the doorknob intently before turning back to the familiar, yet not so familiar women.

"So have I...Been gone long?" She asked, playing along for a moment. Robin smiled. It was one of a billion questions, but Lori figured she had to start somewhere.

"Less than three months I believe."

"-But losing nakama seems like forever." Nami added, giving into temptation and pulling the girl into a strong hug. "God knows we need as many girls on this ship as we can get to keep those idiots upstairs in line!"

Lori gave a genuine smile, hugging back gently.

"Lunch is soon, come back up when you're ready, Lori-chan!" The two left, leaving Lori alone in the hall.

With an uncertain breath she opened the wooden door, poking her head meekly inside. With a flip of the cola-powered switch, the dark room filled with light. Lori stepped inside, entering the room they called hers. Maybe she'd find some answers in here...

A bed, a desk, a closet, a dresser. It looked like a regular room. She wondered what attributes made it hers. The desk was messy, covered with papers, candy wrappers and colored pencils. There were sketches pinned on the wall above, of everything from island scenery to the crew themselves. On the nightstand, Lori picked up a framed photograph.

"Eight, nine...Ten..." Lori felt tears begin to well up in her eyes.

Ten members of the Mugiwara Kaizokudan. She pressed a finger to the glass, brushing it past her own smiling face. She looked so young there.

It took her a moment to set the frame down. Stripping from her wet pajamas she pulled a plain old T-shirt and shorts out of the closet, slipping on the only pair of sandals she could spot from that side of the sliding closet door. With a quick comb of the hair Lori stepped back out into the hall, slowly wandering back up to the main deck.

"LUNCHTIME!" Luffy hollered just as Lori opened the hall door. She watched Usopp, Chopper and their captain run to the galley, only to be greeted by a loud crashing noise as Sanji kicked out them for rushing. Lori smiled, almost hypnotized as she floated to the kitchen behind everyone else.

The likeliness of this being a dream seemed less and less. Upon entering the dining hall, a wave of savory smells hit her. The sight of the Straw Hat Pirates was utterly amazing and everything just felt so real. If this was even a dream, Lori didnt dare think of waking up.

"LORI, LORI YOU CAN SIT HERE!" The girl yelped as Luffy practically dragged her to a seat at the end of the long dinner table while he ran off to his spot somewhere down the middle. Nami and Chopper sat cross from each other in front of Lori and they all dug in.

"ITADAKIMASU~" Luffy shouted.

"Itadakimasu..." Lori took her very first bite of Takoyaki and instantly lit up, "...Its good..." She mumbled to herself. To actually eat Sanji's food... She certainly wanted to express her joy a bit more openly. But that would probably be a little awkward, she thought.

"Lori-CHWAN~!" The girl jumped from near heart attack, grabbing onto her chair to keep from falling. Sanji swirled around her, plates in hand, "I made your favorite~! 3" He cried, setting a plate of fried rice by her.

"Ahh! It is!" She said, surprised.

"See, we know you like the back of our hands!" Usopp gloated, putting his hands to his hips proudly.

"How are is it to read a 13 year old?" Zoro snorted, downing some grog. Kelly blinked several times.

"13...? Im almost 17..." Everyone stopped.

"HAAAAA?"

"I knew it!" Nami exclaimed, "I knew there was no way you were 13 anymore!"

"Lori-chwan! No, no- Now it's Lori-SWAN~!" Sanji swooned, heart in his eye.

"Wait a second-" Franky interrupted, "It been three months- How on earth are you almost 17?"

Lori shrugged, "Does this mean the last time I was heard I was a kid?" She was so rowdy when she was 13! Lori blushed deeply, head falling. "Im sorry."

They all slapped the air, "Dont apologize!"

Robin tilted the wine glass in her hand away from her mouth, "Our world's time must not be equal with yours, ne, Apprentice-san?"

"I guess not..." Lori moved the food on her plate around with her spoon.

Wait. What the hell?

"MY world?"

"Gosh, Lori did you forget about that too?" Luffy exclaimed, mouth full of rice.

She blushed again, "Well, you guys obviously know me and stuff but, how come I dont...Remember you?"

Every person, reindeer and skeleton in the room suddenly fell silent.

...

W-W-Was that a wrong question to ask?

Robin kept her eyes on her glass, "It probably happened when you...left." She said calmly.

"Oh," Was all Lori managed to reply with. She glanced at everyone's expressions, amazed that the air in the room became so dense. She'd always laughed when awkward situations like this happened in anime. Now it was just really REALLY awkward...

"Erm-" She started, "H-H-H-How about you tell me about before? I want to here all our stories as nakama, huh!"

Luffy, Chopper and Usopp lit up instantly. Usopp stood on his chair, grinning proudly, "Let Captain Usopp tell you ALL about it!" Chopper cheered.

"OI IM CAPTAIN!"

It was certainly a long conversation, from lunch til evening they told Lori how she got there the first time, unconscious like this morning, except she was found right on the ship! They told her stories of what they did regularly, laughing as they did, remembering all the pranks she pulled and antics she shared. Apparently her position as a Straw hat was to help Robin with her books and cataloging Nami's documents. That's probably why Robin called her Apprentice.

They mentioned Brooke was not apart of the Straw Hats while she was with them, and that she left before they ventured through Thriller Bark (Something she for warned them about before she left). The only thing that seemed taboo was exactly HOW she left. But she figured that was for a different time. Instead she and Brooke introduced themselves properly, to which Brooke suggested she should show him her panties, and also to which she politely declined.

Lori was very different from what the straw hats had remember. She was older and shy now- something none of them expected. It was...odd. Though it was definitely Lori, it seemed they missed a part of her life that changed her in the few months she was absent. They were happy none the less, simply glad she was back.

Lori was glad as well. So much so she almost welled up in tears. Nami noticed, concerned. "Is something wrong, Lori?"

The girl only grinned, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"No, its just...Ive only been here for a few hours and you're already treating me like family!" She laughed.

"Of course!" Luffy shouted, "We're nakama!"


End file.
